


Bonnie and Clyde

by alexloveswinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Dean, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexloveswinchesters/pseuds/alexloveswinchesters
Summary: A cigarette hung loosely from Castiel's lips as he counted the money he'd earned from his last job. Castiel was a hit man, and damn good at his job. He'd gone right under the radar of the police-that was until Dean Winchester had entered his life.





	Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped in my head and I had to write it down. Enjoy!  
> ~Alex

A cigarette hung loosely from Castiel's lips as he counted the money he'd earned from his last job. Castiel was a hit man, and damn good at his job. He'd gone right under the radar of the police-that was until  _Dean Winchester_ had entered his life.

They'd met at an underground poker game. Neither of them could pay up, though, and escaped into the night together. They'd slept together afterwards, something meant to be a one night stand. They'd carried on with it for about a month, neither of them knowing about each other's secret lives. Just fuck and go.

Little did Cas know Dean was a cop. An undercover cop trying to solve the murders. Cas was  _screwed._ Once Dean knew what Castiel did-because of a slip up Micheal, one of his clients-he'd pulled a gun on him. Castiel narrowly escaped and Dean had been hunting the blue eyed man ever since. There had been some close calls but Castiel was always 10 steps ahead of the cop.

He couldn't seem to kill him, though. It infuriated him, his job was killing people, and he couldn't kill someone who'd been trying to kill him for months.

Castiel breathed in  before letting the grey smoke emit from his lips. "Cassie," Benny called to the ravenette. Benny was a friend, he helped cover things up after Cas did his job. Him and a woman named Meg tied up any lose ends. Castiel was pretty clean but after Dean, they couldn't chance that.

"Hm?" Castiel hummed in response. 

"Ya hear from officer friendly lately?" He questioned Cas, lighting his own cigarette and take a puff. 

"Nothing. For once he's not on my ass," Cas mumbled, mostly to himself.

Benny responsed anyway,"Don't be so sure. He's not a dumbass," 

"But you are. It's  _fine_. He's not gonna find us."

"Why didn't you just kill him last time? You goin' soft, brother?" Benny grinned.

"No," Cas growled. "As soon as I had the gun he ran like a pussy."

Lie. 

**Cas had grabbed the gun and Dean had surrendered. _"I'm giving you the chance to walk outta here, Winchester."_**

**_"Why?" Dean raised an eyebrow. Cas shot him a warning glare and Dean backed up, running away._ **

"You've got a job tonight, ya know," Benny reminded the ravenette.

"I know. 11:50pm, poker game. Dick Roman and his associate, Victor Haines," Cas told Benny.

"Client?" 

"Some woman named Danielle. Heart broken and wants to rid herself of her cheating husband. Victor knows about the affair, he would snitch," he explained.

"Call Meg when you finish," Benny started,"I've gotta get a new phone, change my name. Ya know the ordeal," Benny informed him.

**~•~**

Cas walked into the building, riding the elevator down to the very last floor. He wore dark clothes and sunglasses. He had spiked up his hair, he'd even shaved. In a word, he looked like a douchebag. Anything to keep him under the radar of deputy dumbass. "Gentlemen," He greeted the goons at the door. They padded him down for a gun.

"Name?" one of them asked.

"Johnnie Biersack," he answered simply.

One of the goons raised an eyebrow and Cas knew what he hinting at,"Leviathan," that was the password. The men stepped aside and Cas passed through.

"Ahhh, you must be Johnnie!" Dick exclaimed. His eyes lowered,"Would ya look at that ass..." God, Cas couldn't wait to kill him. "This is Victor, and this is Brendon Way."

No.

Fuck.

Brendon Way was most definitely not _Brendon Way._ That was  _Dean Fucking Winchester._ They made eye contact and for about a split second Dean didn't recognize him but Cas could see in his eyes when he uncovered his disguise. 

But _how?!_ Cas had hidden so well. How was he gonna pull this off?


End file.
